


One Shot Smuts With Ma Boi Daniel LaRusso

by UnderwaterNearHome



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daniel LaRusso - Freeform, Daniel LaRusso Is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kata Practice, Miyagi-Do - Freeform, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Yum, one shots, sparing, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterNearHome/pseuds/UnderwaterNearHome
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots that involve Daniel as your teacher and you definitely falling or have already fell for him. Because the worlds Ending and my brand new computer is broke and Daddy LaRusso is so sexy it hurts. Most of its Smut, just gonna say. maybe 3 out of 15 would be fluff. So expect some very nice non fluff.It's as well written as porn can be. *Shrug*
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Female Reader, Daniel LaRusso/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Miyagi-Do Karate

**You are 17 in the first scene, and 18 in the next. He has just gave birth to Samantha, so he’s around 30? 40?**

_ LEFT _

_ RIGHT _

_ LEFT _

_ RIGHT _

_ FORWARD _

“Good, good, again!”

You lean forward and strike, repeating the process.

“Not sure I feel good about how well you’re doing.”

A small grin spreads across your lips and you shake your head.

“Not sure I feel good about how slow you’re getting.”

It’s just a harmless tease but he sweeps your leg and presses his body into yours.

“How slow does that make you?” It’s harmless really. So why does your face flush red when you're laying flat on your back and he’s leant over you, grinning?

“Whoo!” He says, panting as he stands up and gets in position, waiting for you to get up as well.

“Again.” You stand, positioning yourself and watching with anticipation.

“Up, down, left, down, down, up, left, right, right, right, down.” You block them all in a row, letting your wrists collide with every one.

He takes a deep breath before leaning back.

“Now I’m not gonna say em, see how you do.” You nod, smirking.

_ Left, Left- Ro-Rotate? _

The rotate catches you off balance and he jabs your lower ribs, leaving your defense weak.

He could take another jab, he could sweep you again, maybe even kick you. But he stops, lowers his hands, and heads over for his water bottle.

“Don’t get cocky. It’s gonna kill you.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards when you call him that.

“And learn to anticipate better- one day it can be the only skill you have.”

So that's why you say it again.

“Yes, Sensei.” And he tries to hide his smile by taking a drink of his water.

/{|}\

“Hey, Sensei.”

You’re the only one who still calls him that. Everyone has transitioned to ‘Mr. Larusso’ or ‘Larusso’.

Just like it always does, his mouth twitches into a smile and turns to you.

It’s not the first time you’ve seen him out of his Karate attire but it never fails to make you blush when you see him in his button down and suit pants.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Did I forget a meet again?” You turn your head and look around his house, no one but him was home and you knew it. Maybe you shouldn’t be here.

Maybe it was a mistake.

“No, Sensei-” There’s the little twitch, “-I was just wondering if you had time to practice?”

His eyes flutter and he smiles. He unbuttons the wrist and you bite your lip.

“Yeah I could go a few rounds.”

You grin and start to take your over shirt off, his eyes immediately light up and he sees the tight tank top you have underneath. He doesn’t comment on it as he averts his eyes and heads down the little steps to the dojo.

“You have your Gi?” He turns to you and watches as your face falls slightly.

“Oh, no… Sorry I forgot it.” Daniel bites his lip, looking you in your eyes.

“You know what? It’s fine. It’s one time, I’ll let it slide.” Your eyes light up and he turns, folding up his sleeve and getting in his usual place.

“Are you not going to wear yours, Sensei?” His eyes glaze over and he shakes his head, releasing his bottom lip.

“Nope. Not fair if you don’t have yours.” You nod and get in position.

“Up, Down, Left, Left, Up, Right-” He mutters to only the two of you as you dodge.

Usually he yelled it, not screaming but commanding your attention. Today seemed to be way different than all the other days, not only in not wearing the padded Gi’s- but in how normal it seemed.

He said the words just loud enough for the both of you to hear, like it was only meant for the two of you. Something about it made your stomach flutter.

_ Like he was making it about just the two of you. _

“Again.” He repeated, your bare wrists touching, you can feel the force behind it, he wasn’t going easy on you. If you kept it up a few more times you might develop a bruise, hitting the same spot. 

“Up, Left, Rotate, Swipe, Kick, Up, Swipe, Down, Right, Right, Rotate.” You dodge them all, heaving. He watches you, carefully.

He watches the way the tight tank shows off how hard your breathing is. You would always make him feel old for how hard he breathed but without the Gi he could now see you are breathing just as hard.

He grins before repeating another combination of moves. Watching your hips move and your waist turn as you reach your wrist out to block the jabs and turn in your knee to block the swipes.

“You okay?” He asks, in between breaths. You nod, heaving.

“Yeah. I’ll be good.” He laughs and shakes his head.

“I think we should stop, you’re gonna bruise without the-” Just as he lowers his defenses you sweep him, letting your hand cover his head and dropping yourself in his lap. You’ve knocked the words right out of him as he looks up at you.

You’re seated on his lap. Straddling his hips as you lean over him, looking down at him. Without the Gi on you can feel his belt against the front of your leggings.

He’s just looking at you, his eyes wide as he doesn’t make any attempt to move you.

_ What are you doing? This is a mistake. _

You close your eyes for a few seconds and when you open them again, he’s still looking at you, his breathing slowing down.

His fingers slowly grab your knee. And then slowly he slides his hands up your thighs and onto your hips. Keeping you in place.

“I-I just…” He doesn’t even seem to hear your stammering, he simply uses his hands on your hips to slide you backwards. Until you're positioned over his half-mass hard on, and you watch as his eyes flutter closed and his mouth drops open in a look of pure awe.

You slowly take that as a sign and slide back up. The moment your hips move his eyes open and he watches you, lust in his eyes as you grind into him.

“Sensei.” You whisper. He throws his head back, gritting his teeth.

“Fuck. Just call me Daniel.” His voice is so much deeper and sinful than it was earlier and it sends a shiver down your spine.

“Daniel.” You whisper, testing it out. He grins and looks up at you.

“Keep moving, Y/n.” So you do. 

Your face twists into a weird expression as you keep moving, feeling a tingle in between your legs as you do so.

“It feels good.” He opens his eyes and looks up at you.

“It does?” You simply nod, closing your eyes and throwing your head back as you grind down into his clothed cock.

“Have you ever done this?” He asks, looking up at you through hooded eyes. You shake your head no and a small lazy smile overtakes his lips as he closes his eyes and leans back, letting you grind into him.

“Daniel.” You moan, feeling a white hot coil building in your stomach, a flash of pleasure.

“Fuck. You sound so good, keep going.”

You hesitantly whimper.

“Daniel-” You beg, wishing and pleading for more, silently. He groans and nods.

“Okay, get up. I’ve got you.”

You hesitantly sit up and he pushes you backwards.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Sensei.”

A broken grin spreads across his face and he slowly pulls at the waistband of your leggings until they are at your knees. He looks up at you as he leans down, slipping your panties off, and leaving a small kiss to your inner thigh.

“You still okay?”

“Yeah”

So he leans down and you flinch when you feel his wet tongue slip into your folds.

And as soon as his tongue darts inside, you both share a deep moan. He is definitely more than half hard now.

It’s slow and gentle as his tongue encircles your clit. He slowly moves his hand from his side and you jerk. He stops and raises slightly. He watches you watch him with interest.

As he slowly dips his fingers down, he presses them to your entrance, glancing down at them. And he watches your mouth drop open when he presses one of the fingers inside.

“You’re okay. Just look at me.” And so you do. You lovingly gaze into his chocolate brown eyes as he pulls the finger back out, and thrusts it back in. Fucking his middle finger into you.

“Daniel.” You whisper, closing your eyes as you lean your head back. You don’t see him dip his head back down and start to lick you again, but you feel his tongue swirl.

He’s sucking on your clit harder as his finger moves faster. You start to pant, feeling your face grow warm, holding your breath.

“Y/n.” He whispers into you. He keeps going until you’ve cummed, a shivering mess, and grabbing his free hand that's resting on your lifted leg.

When your hand touches his, his finger slows and pulls out, leaving a small kiss to your clit before he pulls his mouth away and looks up at you.

“Are you okay?” You nod, laughing and panting.

“Are um- you?” You stammer out, looking down at him. He smiles and slowly slips up your panties, following your leggings before he replies.

“I will be. Not gonna take you on a floor 10 minutes before my wife gets here.” That makes you sit up in alert, fear in your eyes.

“WIFE! OH MY GOD I FORGOT YOU HAD A- Oh no.” He’s quick to grab your hands and hold them over your head, laying you back, and hovering over you, his lips centimetres away.

“I won’t tell anyone.” He whispers, you can feel the warm air leave his mouth and ghost against your lips. And suddenly you see his eyes dart down and you lean in, giving him a soft gentle kiss.

“I know nothing else is going to happen today-” He starts, as he pulls away, looking into your eyes.

“-So I want you to know that it’s not that I don’t want to fuck you senseless.” A shiver rolls down your spine and you know he sees it.

“It’s that I just can’t.” He whispers, his voice is still sultry deep and you can see how dark his eyes are.

When you finally nod, he pulls off, and you can finally see how hard he is, straining against his jeans, he pretends not to notice it as he offers you a hand.

On wobbly legs, you stand up. He guides you to the door, and just before you leave he kisses your cheek, grinning at you as he slowly closes the door.

You feel a bit lost, dazed, and yet strangely calm, the cloud of pleasure still hanging over you, as you walk down the steps and away.


	2. I can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.
> 
> Underage. Slightly.
> 
> He refuses to do anything, even watch you before you're 18.
> 
> One night you're sick of waiting for him, you invite him over and tell him if he can't touch or watch- he can hear.
> 
> After a few moans of his name- he's quick to give in.

It was boring. You were bored.

It was late at night and you were overthinking every little single part of your day. You couldn't sleep. It was impossible to even consider sleep.

With a groan you turned over on your mattress, grabbing your phone and letting a sly grin over take your lips as you sent the text.

_ 'I miss you.' _

You knew how evil it really was but it didn't stop the absolute butterflies in your stomach when the ding rang through your room.

_ 'Go to bed. Now.' _

The smirk that toyed at the end of your lips was inevitable. You were just too... you.

_ 'I can't. I'm bored.' _

_ 'You wouldn't be bored if you were asleep.' _

You sighed over-dramatically as you went to respond once again.

_ 'How about you come over?' _

You really were evil.

_ 'Go. To. Bed. I'll text you in the morning.' _

A cheeky grin leapt over you. You had suddenly found a not boring way to spend your time.

_ 'I can't drive, babe. Come over.' _

_ 'I'm not sneaking into your bedroom like a teenager. In case you haven't noticed, I'm 36.' _

You frowned yet continued.

_ 'Baby, please? My parents are out tonight.' _

You could practically hear the low annoyed grumble through the text.

_ 'Once.' _

You closed your phone with your heartbeat racing as you tidied up your room and changed into your only pair of lacy underwear and bra before throwing sweats over it.

Daniel had refused to have sex with you until you were 18. He straight up refused to go anywhere near where you had wanted.

After quite a bit of research and reading up on books- you had decided that this non-sexual contact was becoming too much and you knew how to stop it.

Your confidence however- had left the moment he pulled up. You could practically hear his grumbling as he got out of his very nice car. 

His button up shirt tucked into his slacks as he looked around gently before walking up to the door. Unaware that you were watching from the upstairs bedroom window.

The knock made your stomach twist itself into a pretzel as you scurried down the stairs and opened the door gently.

It all flooded back when you looked into his eyes. Fuck, he really was temptation at it's finest. Sometimes you found it a bit hot when he went all 'Dad' on you. He told you not to cuss. Told you to eat. To clean up. To study.

"Hi." You said, breathlessly

"Hey." He replied, a grin on his lips.

"Um. Upstairs." You murmured, stepping aside so he could come in and then closing the door behind him with a soft click.

He said nothing as he went up the stairs. You could feel the blush spread across your cheek, he literally made you melt.

It was silent until you opened your bedroom door and guided him. He had only been here one other time. While your parents were there, for a dinner.

He finally turned to you, his tan skin and soft brown eyes. You loved that everything about him was aged to perfection. You loved the little crows feet at the ends of his eyes and the lean-ness of his chest.

"So. This is your room." You quickly paled at remembering he hadn't seen it before. Thankful you had hid anything embarrassing beforehand.

"Yeah." It was silent again as you shifted under his gaze. 

You really were quite nervous now. It was almost awkward.

"Why am I here again?" He asked, and it almost made you frown before you caught yourself.

"Well I just thought we could spend a night together." He nodded, eyeing you skeptically.

"A movie? Something to help you get to sleep?" You cleared your throat and rocked on your heels.

"I was thinking maybe we could uh... cuddle?" He bit his lip and put his hands on his hips, eyeing you.

"Uh huh. Sure. I'll take my shoes off and you'll get in bed." You didn't reply as you slowly slipped into bed in your sweats.

This was it. You couldn't chicken out now. You had to do this.

"I'm 17." 

_ Well fuck. _

He pauses before nodding, continuing to un tie his shoe.

"I am aware." You bit your lip and held back a frustrated sigh.

"I sleep naked." He seemed to sigh as he turned to you, you could barely see his expression through the moonlight.

"Is there a point you're failing to hint at?" You then sat up, determined to say it.

You crawled on your hands and knees to the end of the bed where he sat, one shoe off.

"I don't want to wait until I'm 18." He stood and you were about to panic before he paused and sat down again.

"I get it okay? I don't want to wait either." He paused again before you could see him visibly gulp.

"It feels like torture. Okay? Not to be able to see you."

His words pierced through your stomach as a wicked grin spread over your lips.

You slowly lifted the edges of your shirt up and his eyes snapped away, to the wall.

"What are you doing?" His breath had hitched and it did almost everything and nothing for you as you threw the shirt at the wall he was looking at.

You could practically hear the goosebumps in his skin.

"You can't see me. But you can hear me." He tensed as you slid your sweatpants down. Leaving you in just your sexy lace underwear.

"No one's home. I'm not gonna be quiet." You could hear a pin drop as you slowly crawled back up the bed and spread your legs.

He was still looking at the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, his voice a bit deeper.

"Touching myself." You watched as his body jolted a bit. He was trying his hardest to stay calm.

"We can't." Was his last final plea for it to end. But your fingers had slipped down your waistband at the same time and once you felt the slick in your fingers- you let out a very loud noise.

You watched him let his head down as he looked at the floor. Still not looking at you.

"Daniel.." You whimpered. You knew it was over. You knew he wouldn't say no.

"I can not touch you." He murmured. Your Cheshire grin spread as you let out a shaky and needy sounding breath.

"Then watch me." He had also agreed not to watch you before but- he still slipped off his second shoe and turned to look at you.

Your hand was down your thin and lacey panties and the fabric was pushed to the side enough that he could see the outline of your pretty pink folds in the moonlight.

You barely heard him whisper, "Fuck." Before he was climbing closer on the bed. He stopped feet away on his knees as he watched you.

Your eyes screwed shut as you slipped a finger inside. 

"Oh." You whispered. Letting your mouth open and your face scrunch up in pure ecstasy.

"Daniel." You heard a small unholy noise leave his throat. He didn't have words to describe how uncomfortably hard he was. You could see it tinted.

"Want you, please." There was something so primal inside of him that loved it when you said that.

"Oh god-" he practically whimpered as he watched your shiny finger plunge out of your pink hole, "-I can't."

"Daniel please I need you." You were just down right dangerous with that voice. A whimper and a whine and a moan all mixed together with the noise straight out of a porn.

"Then at least help me." He looked up into your eyes with a grimace. As if it genuinely hurt him.

The look in his eyes told you with just the right words he would do almost anything.

You reached out with your free hand and he didn't hesitate as he looked into your eyes.

He watched your facial expressions as you guided his hand down, and then  _ finally _ the tip of his finger was touching one of your pretty pink little pussy's lips.

His breath hitched at the same time yours did as you guided it lower. Never breaking eye contact as you pulled your finger out, and bent all his fingers but his middle.

You slowly let it touch your hole and his jaw fell slack as you pushed it in you.

His middle finger was inside your warmth, your slick covering him.

Your eyes fluttered closed and he belt out a low groan.

"Out." He didn't say anything as he slowly pulled his finger out, just the tip still in.

"Oh my god. In." His breathing was shaky as he pushed it in. And then pulled back out again.

He was _finally_ fingering you.

You sighed happily and he picked up a pace. In and out quite fast.

"Daniel. Please. Want more." He didn't reply as he came closer, finally using his other hand to spread your legs a little wider as he put in another finger.

He watched as you moaned and panted. His two fingers thrusting in and out of you rather quickly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh god." Your voice was drifting. You hadn't noticed he had used his free hand to now rub your clit. Your whole body was shivering and shaking to his touch.

Thank god.

Eventually he had leaned in to kiss you as you came. You screamed into his mouth and he used it as a chance to slip his tongue inside.

He fucked you on his fingers long enough to ride your high.

"Oh god." You muttered.

You opened your eyes again to find that your hands had shot out and gripped him rather tightly. One on his forearm and another on his chest.

He groaned lowly as you nervously pulled your hands away.

"I hate you." He murmured softly in your ear as he pulled his fingers out.

You took his hand and slowly brought the two slicked up fingers to your lips. Hesitating as you sucked them clean.

He watched you, mouth agape.

When you pulled them out he immediately leaned forward and caught them in a kiss. And when he pulled back you were panting.

"You know way too much about this for me to like it." You grinned softly as you rested your forehead against his.

"Hard to resist when it's dark at night and I'm thinking about you." A low predatory sounding growl let out of his throat.

"You get off thinking about me?"

"Your fingers feel just as good as I imagined."

That was all he needed to pull you into another kiss, this time pressing your bodies together as he ground his hips into your thigh. You could feel his hard on.

"Your turn?" You asked, hopeful. His eyes flashed with pain before he shook his head.

"We just broke the law- I can't." But there you were sucking his neck and letting out little whines.

Who was he to disappoint?

His hips rolled slightly, letting your sneaky hands slip off his slacks to his knees and throwing his belt to the side.

"Fuck." You whined.

"Language."

You slightly rolled your eyes as you slid your hand down his boxer’s waistband and wrapped a hand around his achingly hard cock.

"Shit." He muttered, thrusting into your hand.

"Only if you watch yours." He growled warningly. Your fingers prickled over his tip, dipping down to gather some on your finger, and looking into his eyes as you wiped it off on your tongue.

You swear his eyes rolled back into his head.

He fucked your hand, his pace increasing as he muttered expletives and promises and about how bad he will fuck you when you're 18.

And when he came you swear you thought he would mutter I love you. Instead it came out as a jumbled mess of words. 

But you decided to take it as an I Love You as he panted in your ear.

Soon enough his slacks were off and you were both cuddled in bed in your underwear.

Suddenly- you could sleep again!

You heard him grumble something about he's too old to be doing things like this as you fell asleep.

But he still rushed to get dressed and drive away before your parents got home in the morning. And you can swear that some part of him liked it.


End file.
